explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Star Trek Nemesis
'' |image= |imagewidth=260px |imagecaption=Shinzon and Picard |series= |production= |producer(s)=Rick Berman |story=John Logan Rick Berman Brent Spiner |script=John Logan |director=Stuart Baird |imdbref=tt0253754 |previous_production=Star Trek Insurrection |next_production=Star Trek |film=10 |release= |certificate= |previous_release=Star Trek Insurrection |next_release=Star Trek |story_date(s)=Stardate 56844.9 |previous_story=Star Trek Insurrection |next_story= }} Summary The crew of the USS Enterprise-E prepares to bid farewell to longtime first officer Commander William Riker and Counselor Deanna Troi, who are being married on Betazed. En route, they discover a positronic energy reading on a planet in the Kolaran system near the Romulan Neutral Zone. Captain Jean-Luc Picard, Lieutenant Commander Worf, and Lieutenant Commander Data land on Kolarus III and discover the remnants of an android resembling Data. When the android is reassembled it reveals its name is B-4, and the crew deduce it to be a less-advanced, earlier version of Data. Picard is contacted by Vice Admiral Kathryn Janeway and orders the ship on a diplomatic mission to nearby Romulus. Janeway explains that the Romulan Imperial Senate has been killed in a military coup and is now controlled by a Reman named Shinzon, who says he wants peace with the Federation and to bring freedom to Remus. On arrival, they learn Shinzon is a clone of Picard, secretly created by Romulans to create a spy into the Federation, but the project was abandoned and Shinzon sent to Remus. There, Shinzon became a leader of the Remans, and constructed his flagship, a heavily armed warship named Scimitar. Initially, diplomatic efforts go well, but the Enterprise crew discover the Scimitar is producing low levels of thalaron radiation, which had been used to kill the Imperial Senate and is deadly to nearly all life forms. There are also unexpected attempts to communicate with the Enterprise computers, and Shinzon himself violates Troi's mind through his telepathy. Dr. Crusher discovers that Shinzon is aging rapidly due to being a clone and the only possible means to stop it is a transfusion of Picard's own blood. Shinzon kidnaps Picard from the Enterprise, as well as B-4, having planted the android on the nearby planet to lure Picard to Romulus. However, Data reveals he has swapped places with B-4, and helps to rescue Picard and return to the Enterprise, though having seen enough of the Scimitar to know that Shinzon plans to use the warship to invade the Federation using its thalaron radiation generator as a weapon. The Enterprise races back to Federation space but is ambushed by the Scimitar in the Bassen Rift which prevents any subspace communications. Two Romulan Warbirds come to the Enterprise's aid, as they do not want to be complicit in Shinzon's plans, but Shinzon destroys one and disables the other, and then returns his attention to further damaging the Enterprise. Recognizing the need to stop the Scimitar at all costs, Picard orders the Enterprise to ram the other ship. The collision leaves both ships heavily damaged, including destroying the Scimitar's primary weapons. To assure their mutual destruction, Shinzon activates the thalaron weapon. Picard boards the Scimitar to face Shinzon alone, and eventually kills him by impaling him on a metal strut. Data jumps the distance between the two ships with a personal transporter to beam Picard back to the Enterprise, and then fires his phaser on the thalaron generator, which destroys the Scimitar and Data while saving the Enterprise. The Enterprise returns to Earth for repairs. Picard bids farewell to newly promoted Captain Riker, who is off to command the USS Titan, to begin a possible peace-negotiation mission with the Romulans. Picard meets with B-4, discovering that Data had copied the engrams of his neural net into B-4's positronic matrix before he died. Though B-4 does not yet act as Data, Picard is assured that he will become like his friend in time. Errors and Explanations Internet Movie Database Character error # During his confrontation with the hologram of Shinzon, Captain Picard states "Your heart, your hands, your eyes are the same as mine." While Shinzon is a clone of Picard and most of this is true because they share the same DNA, Picard actually has an artificial heart. It was established on Star Trek The Next Generation that he lost his biological heart as a cadet when he was stabbed through the heard by a Nausicaan. The heart he lost is biologically the same as Shinzon's #Admiral Janeway refers to Picard's recent encounters with the Borg and the Son'a as "easy assignments." These were not assignments, Picard was disobeying Starfleet orders on both occasions. Janeway is being sarcastic. Incorrectly regarded as goofs # Lt. Commander Worf, having been promoted to this rank in Star Trek Generations, should be wearing the correct rank pips on his collar. However, he is shown throughout the film only wearing 2 pips, his former rank of Lieutenant. Lt Cmdr Worf is, in fact, wearing the three pips signifying his rank as Lieutenant Commander. The third pip is difficult to notice because of his goatee. # Just as the Scimitar is about to fire upon the Enterprise, Captain Picard calls for the shields to be raised even though the ship has been already at "Battle Stations" status for some time. However, "Battle Stations" means that the crew members are at their stations; it does not mean the shields are up. # The Remans board the Enterprise on the lowest deck where the shields are down. Yet several scenes later the Viceroy falls the height of several decks despite supposedly being on the most bottom deck. The Remans were likely to ascend several decks in their search for Picard. Some of the signs on the surrounding doors even show they are on a deck higher up then the lowest one. Nitpicking # What happened to Romulus? The CGI of the capital is not the same as the city we could see on TNG. Still, the arrangement of the city that is centered around the Senate building is a bit like in TNG. But exactly this slight similarity makes it harder to assume that they simply moved the capital. They may have reassigned the status of capital to another city for security reasons. # Some time during the Dominion War the ban on Romulan ale must have been lifted, as Romulan ale was officially served aboard the USS Bellerophon in DS9: "Inter Arma Enim Silent Leges". Yet, roughly two years later during Riker's and Troi's wedding Worf is suffering from its effect and complains, "Romulan ale should be illegal," whereupon Geordi says "It is." So was the ban reinstated? This could be a side effect of a changing political stance on Romulas, # When the crew discover yet another "brother" of Data, it is shown like it were the first time. No one bothers to mention that Lore exists and was found by chance as well. There is only a very implicit hint at Lore in Picard's remark about the naming of Soong's androids. Lore may have been reduced to base components by this point. # Why doesn't Data land the shuttle at the edge of the cliff when the Argo Jeep is pursued by the Kolaren? This would not have taken longer than parking it in the air for the insane stunt of jumping into shuttle. The need to lift off afterwards would have left them vulnerable to attack, by allowing the Kolarens to catch them up. # We may accept that Janeway was promoted to admiral ahead of Picard and despite her several failings. But how is it that she has three pips on the collar? She is not a rear admiral lower half (or commodore, one pip), not a rear admiral upper half (two pips), but even a vice admiral, three ranks higher than Picard. With Voyager arriving in 2377 and "Nemesis" taking place in 2379 Janeway would have achieved that in no more than two years! There is precedent for this. During World War 2, a USAAF bomber pilot went from 1st Lt. to full Colonel in 9 months! # How can the Enterprise-E suddenly have 29 decks? The interior could have been rearranged. # When Picard comes up with the desperate(?) idea to ram the Scimitar, we can see everything on the bridge in real time. But no one bothers to issue a warning to the crew members who may be in the front of the saucer section. Most likely Picard is killing Guinan! That section may have already been evacuated. # The auto-destruct is offline. What a contrived plot twist! If someone really wants to blow up the ship, there's plenty of antimatter available, so there's not really an excuse to give up this plan. Detonating the antimatter may not be enough to set off the auto destruct charges, thus increasing the risk of at least some of the Enterprise being salvageable by the Romulans, while reducing the possibility of completely destroying the Scimitar. # Why is Picard going to the Scimitar alone? This is just stupid. The Scimitar has to be defeated at all cost, and Picard is acting like a complete fool just because he thinks he has a special business with Shinzon. Worf or anyone else should have insisted on following him with a heavily armed away team in a shuttle. Even if the shuttles were operational, and able to be launched, the Scimitar could easily have opened fire on it before it was able to get onboard. # Why doesn't Data take a shuttle to the Scimitar? Why doesn't he use a shuttle transporter to beam over? Just because it's cooler to float uncontrollably through space at the danger of missing the entrance hatch? There may not have been enough time. # Is Picard carrying a toy rifle? The grip breaks off when he hits a Reman's head with it. Perhaps the Remans have very hard heads! Category:The Next Generation Category:The Movies